


Geoffrey

by mekare



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Art before grooming, Fanart, Gen, Geoffrey's lovely chaotic hair, Sketches, Traditional Media, and rumpled clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: The best of a set of practice sketches of Geoffrey.





	Geoffrey




End file.
